You're related to them?
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Lily hasn't realized that Sirius Black is related to the Black from the Slytherin house, and Regulus looks a lot like Sirius unnaturally so.


One-shot.

Lily Meets Regulus Black.

Back story; Lily hasn't realized that Sirius Black is related to the Black from the Slytherin house, and Regulus looks a lot like Sirius; unaturally so.

Lily was currently doing her rounds, she was the new head girl and she had responsabilities to take of, even if James Potter didn't take them seriously.

Only knows how James became headboy, he was immature, pig headed, stupid; and a complete and utter ass, he never took anything seriously.

Nothing interesting had actually happened so far, she had given detention to a couple she had found snogging in the astronomy tower, but then again that happened every night.

She really couldn't understand James and his friends. It was obvious that James was the leader of the group, then Sirius was like second in command or something... or more like the devil on James shoulder, then Remus... well he was different than those two; oh it's not that he wasn't as immature, pig headed, stupid and an ass, no he was, but diffently, in a way he could get away with it and people would still find him charming, sweet, kind, smart and all those positive things, no Remus was more subtle.

Sirius was like a showy tacky ring, he did everything with a dramatic flare, and never took anything seriously, always laughing, not that it was a bad thing, but she just hated, that those three boys had the perfect life.

Everybody worshipped them, not counting Peter, he was more of a tag along than a real member of the group, always there to take the blame, he was their number 1 fan member.

They had the perfect families, they didn't have Petunia's that called them freaks; and called you hidious, they didn't have a best friend that would often slip up and call you degoratory words like mudblood. No the Marauders had it all.

Money, looks, friends, family, marks.

And who knew how they got those marks, they beat her in every class but Charms; she never ever saw any of them; but Remus read a book, and Remus never read school books, he was more into muggle classic literature.

Now Lily was stomping down the hallway, thinking of those boys always made her angry and on edge, like a dungbomb would suddenly explode in front of her face because of her just thinking about them and their ways.

It was just the beginning of 7th year, and although they hadn't done a big prank yet, Lily could feel it just coming around the corner; or maybe she's just thinking that because she was standing face to face with Sirius Black, who was wearing Slytherin robes, he and possibly his friends had obviously sneaked into the Slytherin common rooms to cause some ruckus.

Her temper was starting to fire up getting ready to give him a talking to, detention, and to take some points away; oh how she loved her job. It was a great stress releiver.

"My, my if it isn't Miss Lily Evans, and pray tell what brings you to these... neck of the woods." His voice was dripping in silk, oh how she hated that; he could make anyone melt with that voice; boys and girls alike.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here Black, or did you forget I'm a head girl." She glared at him, he was leaning casually against the stone wall, inspecting his nails.

"Oh no, no of course I didn't forget; I mean how could I, Hogwarts little miss perfect becoming Headgirl, it's news worthy of the Prophet's headlines." He had taken his wand out of his pockets twirling it in his long, pale fingers.

'Yes well, as headgirl it is my duty to inform you that you are out during curfew and to hand out your punishment."

"Punishment?" He looked up at her suddenly grinning.

"Yes; detention of course; what do you say to two weeks?" She shot him an evil smile oh how she loved handing out detention.

He stopped twirling his wand and stopped leaning against the wall standing up straight his chin tilted up slightly.

He was looking down at her, he was after all a lot taller than her, she barely reached his shoulders.

"No I think not. No stupid little fucking mudblood is going to give me a detention."

Lily took a step back as though slapped.

"What did you just say?" She looked up at him in shock, suddenly noticing his sneer.

"You heard me perfectly well Evans, need I repeat it? I said; No stupid. Little. Fucking. Mudblood. Is. Going. To, Give. Me. A . Detention."

"What is wrong with you!" She had never heard him speak like that ever.

"That't it Black you are coming to Dumbledore's office with me right now!" She waited for him to say something, he just continued to sneer at her like she was something filthy.

Lily was just getting about ready to hex him, no matter how scared she was at the moment, after all Sirius Black was a great dueler, no matter what else she thought about him.

She took out her wand, and in a moment people started walking around the corner; Slytherins; some of the worst.

Bellatrix, Lucius, Rudulphus and his brother, Mcnair, and Snape too.

Snape was the only one a little shocked to see her, his eyes seemed to beg her to run away; this was bad, she knew these people were all bad people, she had heard rumours, that they had joined that radical Lord Voldemort.

"Oh what do we have here? A Gryffindor." Lily wasn't sure if they were talking about her or Sirius, because after all the Slytherins didn't exactly like him.

Bella looked at her with a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"You are all going to receive detention unless you return to your common rooms right this instant!" She had the authority she was head girl, she hoped to Merlin they would listen to her, and that Sirius would snap out of it.

They laughed at her; like she had said something remotely funny.

Snape didn't he just shot her a look of pity, then took on a blank stare.

Sirius was grinning at her, with a flick of his wrist she lay sprawled on the floor seeing stars.

He had hit her with a offensive spell and she had hit her head against the stone floor which had made everything worse, she was pretty sure that she was bleeding.

She didn't move, she just stared at the ceiling not beleive that; that had just happened.

They surrounded her.

Grinding her teeth, she got up, this wasn't about playing around anymore, she knew that if they had the chance they would seriously injure her.

What she still didn't understand was Sirius, what the hell was going on with him.

She knew she had to get away, they started to throw slight stinging hexes at her, welt appearing where the spell would hit.

Throwing up at sheild charm, she didn't know what to do anymore, so she did what her mom told her to do in case of danger, she screamed bloody murder.

They pounded her sheild with spells; she was pretty sure some of them were dark arts, but her sheild continued to hold, small cracks appearing.

She screamed and screamed, and they just laughed at her, her throat raw, she gave one last loud scream.

Her sheild cracked, she finally heard footsteps making their way towards her, hopefully it was help and no more slytherins, her sheild cracked, she fell to the ground, and spells went everywhere.

She vaguely realized her savior was James, her most hated nemesis, ok so he didn't hate her; really he was obssessivly in love with her, but she didn't like him and that was that.

It took James almost no time to have all the slytherins down on the ground.

He breathed heavily as he looked down at her.

"You ok?" Adrenelin was rushing through both of them.

"Lets get out of here before they wake up."

He helped her up, and pulled her into a slight run, he needed to get her away from here.

Lily looked back; she shot a look at Sirius before getting into a sprint beside James, they made their way quickly to their Tower.

It took almost no time at all to find themselves in front of the fat lady.

Lily weezed out the password.

The common room was mostly empty, cept for Remus who was reading a peice of parchement, he quickly stuffed the paper away when he noticed them.

"She ok?"

James nodded.

"Yeah she's fine, if not a little worse for wear." He sighed and at that, took a deep breath; he was pissed.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you even go there, you should of left immedietly after realising who it was!" He growled at her.

Lily took a step back he was mad at her.

"Yeah well; I would of thought Black was a bit nicer, he is after all your friend, how the hell did I know he was going to attack me, and all the mini dark Lords were going to come help him."

James frowned at her, then shot a look at Remus.

"Oh yeah bet you didn't know that did you? Sirius Black is a racist bastard." James ran his hand threw his hair.

"You don't know do you?"

Lily frowned.

"Know what?" At that moment by sheer coincidence, Sirius Black sauntered in threw the hole that led into the common room, looking a bit too pleased with himself.

Lily grinded her teeth and launched herself at him, punching him in the face; no one had the right to make her feel like she had felt.

"You god damn son of a bitch." James pulled her off of him.

Sirius wiped his lip of the blood that was pooling in the corner.

"What the fuck was that Evans?"

He took a step back as though expecting her to go after him again.

Evans fought with James trying to get him to let go of her, he eventually did.

"That's for all those hexes and calling me a mudblood!" He gave her a look of confusion; then understanding, he looked at James who nodded.

He looked at Remus.

"It wasn't Sirius, Lily." Remus got up.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh course it was him, it certainly wasn't anyone else, it was definetly Black."

Sirius nodded.

"Oh it was Black, it just wasn't this Black." He pointed to himself.

"Lils You just had the unfortunate experience, that all of us have had to indure, you've met a member of the Black family, in this case it was Regulus Black, Sirius's brother."

"Wait you have a brother?" She looked at Sirius in confusion.

"Yeah through blood only, I'm his real brother." James pointed proudly at himself.

Sirius shot James a look of gratitude.

"Technically Sirius and Regulus aren't related anymore since Sirius was disowned from the Black family."

Lily looked at all of them, she knew of the Black in Slytherin, were they who Sirius was talking about.

"Are you related to those Blacks; as in Bella, and Narssica?"

Sirius nodded adopting a look of disgust.

"Bella, Cissy and Andi, yup cousins, I'm related to most of the Slytherins, sorry to admit it, but I'm slightly inbred."

James laughed lightly.

"Aren't all purebloods, I mean come on you're like my third cousin and Remus's 5th? Right?" He looked at Remus for confirmation.

Remus nodded.

Lily shook her head.

"I don't beleive it. You're nothing like them."

She looked up at Sirius who nodded.

"Thank you, that's a compliment really, well like I was saying I didn't attack you, I suggest you go talk to Dumbledore, those people can be vicious, you might want to think about what your going to do about it, if they decide to target you."

Lily nodded.

"Thanks I do just that."

090

8

8

8

8

8

The end.

Well that was boring; oh well needed to get it out of my system.


End file.
